


Connor Finds a Kitten

by Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends



Series: Android's Best Friend [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Parent Hank Anderson, Protective Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends/pseuds/Story_Teller_Of_Untold_Legends
Summary: On a walk with Sumo, Connor stumbles across something. But will Hank let him keep it?





	Connor Finds a Kitten

It was a quiet, crisp night in Detroit. Few were out on the streets, except for Connor, who was taking Sumo for a walk. Hank had to take care of some extra paperwork at the police station, so Connor offered to go home and walk Sumo for him. It was the least he could do, considering they were now housemates.

After all the androids had been liberated, Connor wasn’t really sure where he could go. He was offered a place with the new Jericho, but that didn’t really feel right to him. Connor had been a deviant hunter, and although most other androids had forgiven him for that, he still didn’t feel completely worthy of their trust. So when Hank offered his home to Connor, he enthusiastically accepted.

Sumo began to bark at something, shaking Connor out of his thoughts. The Saint Bernard began tugging at his leash, barking at something in an alleyway.

“Sumo? What is it, boy?” Connor asked, peering into the alley. Sumo continued barking, and although Connor tried to keep a firm grip on the leash, Sumo broke away. The leash slipped from his hand, and Connor toppled to the ground, thrown off balance by the powerful dog.

“Sumo, wait!” Connor cried out, scrambling to his feet. He followed Sumo into the alley, where the dog had stopped to sniff at a cardboard box. Connor retrieved Sumo’s leash, and crouched down beside him.

A small mewling sound was coming from the cardboard box, and the sound was so quiet that Connor’s audio receptors almost didn’t pick it up. Raising an eyebrow, Connor cautiously reached out towards the box. He peered inside, and blinked owlishly at its contents.

A small kitten- which must have had white fur at one point, but it was so dirty that it was hard to tell- was cowering inside the cardboard box. Its blue eyes stared up curiously at Connor and Sumo, who had stuck his muzzle into the box to sniff curiously at the kitten. The small creature batted a paw at Sumo’s nose, and he gave out a surprised bark, leaping back from the box. An amused smile made its way to Connor’s face.

“It’s only a kitten, Sumo,” he chuckled. Turning his gaze back to the kitten in the box, Connor gave it a quick scan. It was indeed a white cat, a ragdoll cat, to be exact. The kitten was female, about four weeks old. It also appeared slightly malnourished, and was shivering slightly.

Connor frowned, reaching into the box and tentatively stroking the kitten. It leaned into the touch, purring slightly. In that moment, Connor knew what he had to do. He took off his jacket, and carefully wrapped the small kitten in it, scooping the bundle into his arms. The kitten curled against his chest, blue eyes blinking up at Connor.

“Come on, Sumo. Let’s go home,” Connor said, walking out of the alley with Sumo trotting behind.

* * *

Hank had just returned home, a bit surprised to see that Connor and Sumo weren’t back from their walk yet, but welcomed the silence. That silence was over in a matter of seconds, as Connor walked in with Sumo, his jacket off and bundled around something in his arms.

“Connor… dare I ask what you’ve got there?” Hank asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Lieutenant! Sumo and I came across a small ragdoll kitten on our walk! She’s about four weeks old, and she-”

“Whoa there, if this is going where I think it’s going, the answer is no,” Hank cut him off. Connor frowned, looking up at Hank with unreasonably adorable pleading eyes.

“Hank, please, she’ll die if I don’t help her. Can we keep her, please?” Connor begged. Hank was suddenly thrown back to years ago, when Cole would find various animals and beg for Hank to let him keep them. He shook his head, dispelling the memory.

“Look, kid-” Hank cut off abruptly when he saw that not only Connor, but even his own dog were giving him the biggest puppy eyes he had ever seen. There was no way he could resist either of those faces… damn Connor and his soft brown eyes. What right did CyberLife have giving androids such adorable features, especially a fucking detective android?!

“Jesus, _fine,_ we can keep it. But you’re taking care of it, ya hear me?” Hank huffed. Connor grinned, like an overeager child at Christmas.

“Thank you, Hank! I promise I will give her the best care possible,” Connor replied, giving the kitten a gentle scratch behind the ears. Connor walked away from Hank, and headed towards the bathroom. Hank sighed as he watched the android’s retreating from. Fuck, he was getting too attached to this kid.

* * *

Connor walked into the bathroom, deciding that the first order of business was getting the kitten clean. After glancing at the bathtub and deciding it was far too large for such a small kitten, Connor walked over to the sink. He turned on the faucet, assuring that the temperature would be suitable for the kitten.

A sudden meow and a tugging at his tie caused Connor to focus back on the bundle in his arms. The kitten was batting at his tie, and she looked up at him with a playful glint to her eyes.

“We can play later. Right now, it is imperative that we get you clean,” Connor explained, giving a small smile to the kitten. She sneezed in response, and Connor let out a fond chuckle.

“Good to see you agree. Now, let’s get you into the sink,” Connor said, beginning to unwrap the kitten from his jacket. He set his jacket down, and tried to put her in the sink, but the little kitten took one glance at the water and hissed, trying to scramble out of Connor’s grasp.

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit over-dramatic?” Connor asked, raising an eyebrow at the squirming creature. In response, she scratched at his hand with her claws. It wasn’t hard enough to break his synthetic skin, but it did sting a little. Which surprised Connor, because he didn’t think he could feel pain. Downside of being a deviant, he supposed.

After a moment or two of wrestling with the kitten, Connor managed to get her in the sink. The kitten was glaring at him, sopping wet, and Connor couldn’t help but laugh as he grabbed the soap.

“I promise you will feel much better after I get you clean,” he said, proceeding to get both his hands and the kitten all soaped up. The little kitten resisted Connor’s attempts to get her clean, but eventually melted into the touch when Connor gently scratched a spot behind her ears.

“See? This isn’t so bad,” Connor murmured, gently rinsing the suds off of the kitten. He turned off the water, and grabbed a towel to dry her off.

Now that she was clean, the kitten was even cuter than before. Her fur was snowy white, and incredibly soft. However, her ears, nose, paws, and tail were gray. Piercing blue eyes peered up at Connor, and a soft look overcame his features.

“So, what are you gonna name it?” Hank’s voice came from the bathroom doorway. Connor wrapped up the kitten in the towel, and turned to face Hank.

“Name?” Connor asked, glancing down at the little bundle in his arms.

“You weren’t planning on calling it ‘kitten,’ were ya?” Hank teased. Connor let out a light chuckle.

“Of course not. I just haven’t really thought about a name for her yet,” Connor replied. He looked back down at the kitten, pondering for a moment.

“How did you choose Sumo’s name?” Connor asked, looking back up at Hank. A conflicted expression came over the lieutenant’s face, his gaze somehow both sorrowful and fond.

“Cole chose it,” Hank replied softly.

“Oh. Cole had very good taste,” Connor said. A small smile made its way to Hank’s face, and the lieutenant let out a soft chuckle.

“Yeah… I guess he did. I’m sure you’ll figure out a good name too,” Hank encouraged.

A small meow, and the sensation of his tie being tugged at, forced Connor to look back down at the kitten once more. The small creature seemed upset over something, but about what, Connor couldn’t tell. She mewled pitifully, wriggling in the android’s gentle grasp.

“I wonder what’s the last time that kitten ate,” Hank wondered. Connor frowned, idly stroking the kitten’s soft fur.

“Judging by my scans, she is quite malnourished,” Connor replied, worry dancing along his tone.

“Well, I think I’ve got some milk-”

“No, kittens can’t drink cow’s milk. It will only make her sick,” Connor interrupted. Hank groaned, rubbing a hand over his face.

“Of fucking course. What will she need? I can make a quick run to a pet store or something,” Hank sighed. Connor’s eyes lit up, and he gave a grateful smile to Hank.

“For now, she will only need kitten formula. It shouldn’t be too hard to find. Then perhaps in the morning, I will go and get everything needed to care for a kitten. But right now, the first priority is making sure she gets fed,” Connor explained.

“Kitten formula, got it. And _we’ll_ go tomorrow to get other things,” Hank said sternly, smirking slightly.

“If you insist, Lieutenant,” Connor chuckled.

* * *

A little while later, after a successful trip to the nearest pet store, the little kitten got fed. Connor sat on the couch, cradling the kitten with one arm, while his free hand bottle-fed the formula to her. She drank it greedily, causing a fond, amused smile to grow over Connor’s face.

“Easy there, or you’re going to get sick,” Connor reprimanded, although the kitten didn’t listen. She had two paws on the bottle, assuring that it wasn’t going anywhere, and that she was going to get every last drop. Not that Connor wouldn’t make sure of that anyhow.

While Connor fed the kitten, he was searching his database for name ideas. He knew it was common for pets to have names that described their appearance, for example, a spotted dog named Spot. It was simplistic, but rather charming, in a way. He knew he wanted to do something similar for his kitten, but what? The name possibilities for a white cat were endless.

Suddenly, the perfect name came to Connor. It symbolized growth from the worst of situations, which definitely applied to the small kitten. And the name fit the white color scheme.

“I think I will call you Lotus,” Connor declared. The kitten didn’t reply, but instead kept drinking her milk.

“Well, it wasn’t an enthusiastic no,” a voice pointed out. Connor glanced up to see that Hank had walked into the living room, Sumo trotting after him.

“I suppose not,” Connor replied. Hank sat down on the couch next to Connor, and Sumo promptly sat down next to the couch, plopping his head in Hank’s lap.

“Alright you big goof, I’ll pet ya, geez,” Hank chuckled, running a hand through Sumo’s thick fur. Hank and Connor sat in silence for a moment, taking care of their respective animals.

“So. Lotus, huh?” Hank said, breaking the relative quiet.

“Yes, because a lotus is a white flower that is known to symbolize-”

“I don’t need an essay on it, kid. It’s a cute name,” Hank cut him off. A slight blue tint came to Connor’s cheeks, which Hank had come to recognize as the android form of blushing.

“Right, sorry Lieutenant. But yes, I’ve decided to call her Lotus,” Connor replied bashfully. He looked down at the kitten in his arms, who had now finished her bottle of formula. Lotus meowed sleepily, curling into Connor’s chest.

An emotion that Connor didn’t completely recognize began to bloom in his chest. It was a deep sense of… care? Love? An urge to protect? Whatever the case, the feeling was strong, and Connor knew he felt it not only for Lotus, but for Hank and Sumo as well.


End file.
